


And slowly...I was forgotten

by dancingVoid



Series: 5 Word Prompts [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 5 Word Prompt, F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingVoid/pseuds/dancingVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the dream bubbles, Eridan and Feferi have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And slowly...I was forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is belongs to a series of drabbles, that I'm posting every other day. Each one is based off of a randomly chosen five word phrase from a list that I found.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> And if you have any phrases you'd like to see me do, let me know and I'll add them to the list :)

“They won the game. They got through to a new universe. And slowly...I was forgotten.”

Feferi sighed, pulling her knees to her chest.  
“It's not their fault of course, I've been dead for quite a whale! But I thought at least Sollux…” Her voice trailed off for a moment before she smiled apologetically. “Sorry for being such a gloomy gills Eridan. You must feel the same of course, I'm being inconsiderate.”  
The troll sitting next to her gave a dry smile. “It's quite alright, I'm shore I've been inconsiderate plenty of times.”  
She leaned against him. “Thanks for listening anemoneways.”  
“That's my job. I admit I was fairly horrible at it in the past, but that's over now.” Eridan awkwardly put his arm around her shoulders.  
“‘Fairly’” might be a beta an understatement.” Feferi chuckled.  
“Alright, alright I was a shitty moirail, I get it. But that's finished now, I swear. Only the best treatment for you now.”  
She laughed again, which tugged a smile onto his face, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
“Eridan?”  
“Yes?”  
“I'm glad we made up.”  
He was quiet for a moment. “So am I Fef, so am I.”


End file.
